


IL MIO INIZIO SEI TU (Shawngela)

by doryness



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), Song Lyrics, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doryness/pseuds/doryness
Summary: [Crescere, che fatica! (titolo originale Boy Meets World) ]Canon divergence del finale dell'episodio "Angela's ashes" della settima stagione.Angela ha scelto di partire con suo padre, lasciando i suoi amici e Shawn Hunter, il suo grande amore.Durante il tragitto in macchina verso l'aeroporto la ragazza soffre in silenzio... ma sarà proprio suo padre a farle un discorso che potrebbe letteralmente cambiare le sorti della sua decisione.*Per tutti coloro che, come me, ritengono che Shawn e Angela meritassero il loro lieto fine. La storia è una song-fic nata sulla canzone del film "Anastasia" (1997) nella versione originale, personalmente credo che il testo si adatti perfettamente a questa coppia e ai loro trascorsi nel corso della serie.*
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Angela Moore
Kudos: 2





	IL MIO INIZIO SEI TU (Shawngela)

**IL MIO INIZIO SEI TU**

_**in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you** _

  


**Shawn x Angela (Boy Meets World)**

  


  


  


_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we’d have to go through_

_Now here we are, and I’m suddendly standing at the beginning with you_

  


  


“Angela, tesoro…” la voce di papà risuona come un’eco lontana, mentre Angela scosta gli occhi dal finestrino per incrociare il suo sguardo, “Sei davvero sicura di voler venire con me?”

Angela resta interdetta, un brivido la attraversa ma lei lo ignora, scuotendo il capo: “Certo, papà” risponde con un timido sorriso, che cede il posto ad un’aria interrogativa e in un certo senso preoccupata, “Perché non dovrei?”

Il sergente Moore fa un sospiro pensieroso: “Ho visto come guardavi i tuoi amici…” esita solo un istante, fissando i propri occhi in quelli della figlia, “E soprattutto ho visto come hai guardato Shawn, come se non volessi lasciarlo”

Un nodo avviluppa la gola di Angela, mentre il cuore sembra perdere un battito al ricordo fulmineo dell’espressione sul viso di Shawn, al tocco delle sue labbra e delle dita sul suo viso, le ultime parole sussurrate che continuano ad echeggiare dentro di lei con la potenza di un tuono: _ti amo, ti amerò sempre_.

“Papà, è tutto apposto” si costringe a dire, tentando di sopprimere un dolore sordo all’altezza del petto che sembra squarciarsi al pensiero di Shawn, “I miei amici staranno bene” inghiotte a vuoto, consapevole che l’unica cosa di cui le importa davvero continua a venire a galla dalla sua mente, incapace di celarsi alla sua vista, “Shawn… anche lui starà bene, non ci siamo detti addio”

In fondo è la verità, perlomeno in parte: Angela ha preferito dirgli che lo ama, ribadirgli quella verità ancora una volta per attenuare il dolore e il terrore di cosa significherà questo viaggio per entrambi. La fine della loro storia, la fine del loro amore.

“E inoltre…” continua a parlare, incoraggiata dallo strano silenzio di suo padre e per lasciare che il dolore si tramuti in consapevolezza razionale, “Lui mi capisce più di chiunque altro, perché sa cosa vuol dire voler recuperare il tempo perduto con la propria famiglia”

“E io sono felice che sia così” interviene il sergente Moore con dolcezza, “Ma a questo punto sto iniziando a chiedermi se sto facendo bene a portarti via con me, spingendoti ad abbandonare la tua vita e il ragazzo che ami per un mio semplice atto di egoismo”

“Di che stai parlando, papà?” la voce di Angela è incrinata e tremula, pericolosamente vicina alle lacrime e alla sottile presa di consapevolezza che in fondo alle parole di suo padre ci sia la verità: una verità che per un momento le è balenata in testa non appena le ha chiesto di partire con lui, ma che in un secondo momento ha rincantucciato in un angolo buio per non vederla.

Il sergente Moore le prende entrambe le mani con delicatezza, proprio come quando era una bambina: “Sto parlando del fatto che un bravo genitore riconosce quando è il momento di lasciare che i propri figli siano liberi di fare le loro scelte, persino a costo di rinunciare a rimanere insieme a loro” inspira profondamente e la osserva con uno sguardo talmente limpido e profondo da far tremare Angela nel profondo, “Io voglio che tu viva la tua vita, Angela. Ti ho spinto a riappacificarti con quel ragazzo e adesso ti sto allontanando da lui… a questo punto, mi chiedo se tu desideri _veramente_ seguirmi in Europa”

“Ma certo!” esclama Angela, la voce arrochita per il groppo in gola che ingoia insieme alle lacrime, “Certo che voglio seguirti in Europa. Siamo stati lontani tutta la vita, finalmente ho l’occasione che aspettavo da tempo di stare con te”

Suo padre le sorride dolcemente, guardandola come se si rendesse conto soltanto adesso e per la prima volta di vederla cresciuta: “Sì, ci siamo ritrovati e mi avrai per sempre con te… ma sarà _sufficiente_? Angela…”

“Papà?”

“Sai, io e Shawn abbiamo avuto una bella chiacchierata mentre tu svuotavi la tua stanza” bastano queste parole a farle galoppare il cuore e a stringerle le viscere per la tensione, “E lui, dopo avermi fatto una bella strigliata su quanto fosse ingiusto strapparti così alla tua vita, mi ha detto che avrebbe potuto chiederti di sposarti per convincerti a restare”

Angela si sente come se avesse ingoiato una pietra, un grosso macigno che precipita dritto sul suo stomaco lasciandola stordita e interdetta: “… c-cosa?” balbetta, incapace di dire o fare alcunché e totalmente in preda ad un sordo ronzio nelle orecchie.

“Ma non l’ha fatto” continua suo padre, senza smettere di sorriderle felice e malinconico allo stesso tempo, “Ti ha lasciato libera e in quell’istante ho capito quando nel profondo Shawn ti ami”

Angela è paralizzata, gli occhi del padre brillano nella penombra dell’auto e lei riesce a notare con grande stupore e tenerezza che sono lucidi per le lacrime, “Meritate una possibilità per essere felici, e non sarò certo io ad impedire che questo accada”

Un silenzio improvviso cala su entrambi, e di colpo Angela sembra più consapevole di essere in viaggio su un auto diretta all’aeroporto, sempre più lontana da Shawn, sempre più lontana dall’unica persona che possiede la chiave del suo cuore.

Ad un certo punto suo padre ricomincia a parlare, e la voce che da sempre le ha infuso sicurezza e protezione adesso le risuona commossa smuovendole qualcosa dentro: “Mi sono sempre guardato indietro pensando di essermi perso la parte più importante della tua vita, a volte rivedo ancora la mia bambina che scorrazzava per casa… ma vedere la donna che sei diventata mi ha dato una gioia che non pensavo di poter provare ancora” le dà un bacio sul capo “E qualunque sarà la tua scelta, noi saremo insieme per sempre”

“Ma papà, mi stai dicendo che…” prova a dire Angela, sempre più confusa.

“Angela, tesoro… secondo me dovresti restare” confessa suo padre, facendola trasalire.

“Papà, ne abbiamo già discusso, il mio posto è con te, è la nostra occasione per poter recuperare il nostro rapporto” dice, cercando di non dare peso all’amarezza che le provoca ancora il ricordo di Shawn fermo di fronte a lei, l’ultima immagine prima di lasciarselo alle spalle… forse per sempre, stavolta. Ma le parole di suo padre danno corpo ad una voce nella sua testa che le ripete quanto nel profondo lui stia dicendo la verità.

“E sono fermamente convinto che ci saranno altre occasioni, farò di tutto perché sia così. Credevo che la cosa migliore da fare con te fosse di non lasciarti più sola… ma finalmente ho capito che non è così: tu non sarai mai sola, Angela, perché qualunque cosa accada e dovunque saremo, noi due resteremo insieme per sempre… continueremo ad essere una famiglia, perché il nostro è un legame che non potrà mai essere spezzato. Ma quel ragazzo… tu lo ami, piccola. Lo ami davvero, e lui ti ama davvero: il vostro legame merita di essere vissuto, merita di restare in vita. Non posso toglierti questa cosa così bella e che meriti con tutto il cuore, bambina mia” lascia andare un sospiro triste e osserva la figlia con aria colpevole, “Non posso toglierti la possibilità di essere felice con quel ragazzo, come padre voglio solo che tu sia felice… e non ti ho mai vista così felice come quando sei insieme a Shawn Hunter”

Eccola, la voce interiore che urla a squarciagola nella testa di Angela che è questa la verità. Ama suo padre con tutto il cuore, e vuole davvero avere la possibilità di ricostruire un rapporto con lui. Ma ama anche Shawn, lo ama con tutto il suo cuore e la realtà dei fatti è che ha detestato fino all’ultimo il dover scegliere fra i due uomini più importanti nella sua vita.

Non ha mai creduto di poter scegliere fra Shawn e suo padre anzi, credeva che sarebbe stato più facile con Shawn a spingerla a partire, appellandosi al fatto di volerla lasciare libera di cogliere quest’opportunità visto quanto significhi per entrambi.

Con la rapidità di un flash nella sua mente riaffiora il ricordo di lei che gli confessa che non può amarlo perché teme di lasciarlo, proprio come sua madre ha fatto con lei e papà.

_E non è proprio quello che stai facendo?_ Si chiede, conoscendo già la risposta mentre il groppo alla gola diventa sempre più stretto facendole pizzicare gli occhi.

“Papà” singhiozza, la vista appannata per le lacrime che le scorrono sulle guance, così calde da ricordarle il giorno in cui ha dichiarato il suo amore a Shawn sotto lo sguardo del padre, “Mi dispiace tanto…”

“E di cosa?” dice piano suo padre, sorridendole con una luce negli occhi da far risaltare maggiormente la profondità delle iridi scure, “Sono così fiero di te, e sono così felice che tu abbia trovato qualcuno da amare e che ti ama allo stesso modo” inspira forte, lasciandosi andare anche lui ad un singhiozzo sommesso, “ _Queste_ sono le opportunità che capitano una sola volta nella vita, e voglio che tu ce l’abbia perché te lo meriti, bambina mia”

Angela ride, sentendosi di colpo leggera e libera come una farfalla e getta le braccia al collo di suo padre: “Mi mancherai tanto” sussurra, con la consueta tristezza di sempre malgrado stavolta ci sia qualcosa di diverso e che rende il saluto meno amaro di quanto lo sia mai stato.

“Anche tu, piccola” suo padre le lascia un bacio fra i capelli, stringendola proprio come quando era ancora una bambina e Angela si scosta per asciugargli le guance bagnate per le lacrime, “Ci rivedremo presto, te lo prometto”

Angela annuisce: “Ti voglio bene, papà”

“Anch’io, bambina mia. Ti voglio un bene dell’anima”

Si abbracciano ancora una volta, con Angela che inspira a pieni polmoni il profumo del padre in modo da imprimerlo maggiormente nella sua memoria, nella speranza che il ricordo duri più a lungo quando saranno lontani ancora una volta.

Poi suo padre si separa da lei e chiede all’autista di tornare indietro; suo malgrado Angela si ritrova a sorridere, felice per quella piega così inaspettata che ha preso quello che in un primo momento avrebbe definito come il giorno più triste della sua vita.

Una volta giunti nel parcheggio dell’università, suo padre le rivolge un’ultima, penetrante occhiata: “E adesso, va’ da Shawn” le dice con un sorriso fiero e stringendola fra le braccia un’ultima volta.

  


  


_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

  


  


La sala comune è semivuota quando Angela arriva di fronte alla familiare porta a vetri, mentre una sensazione di panico mista ad euforia la invade da capo a piedi non appena i suoi occhi incrociano la sagoma di Shawn seduta sul divano con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Quella vista le fa palpitare il cuore, e le ginocchia prendono a tremarle incontrollabilmente; di colpo il tempo pare dilatarsi non appena spinge delicatamente il portone per oltrepassare la soglia.

Ma basta quel minimo rumore a far sollevare lo sguardo di Shawn, che si posa su di lei con una stupefatta incredulità, quasi avesse di fronte un’apparizione e non una persona in carne ed ossa.

“Ciao” Angela lo saluta, mentre nelle orecchie le risuona il battito forte del cuore. Resta immobile in attesa di una reazione da parte di Shawn, che è rimasto completamente paralizzato dalla sua presenza. Quella vista le toglie il fiato, e si sforza di restare calma e immobile.

“Angela” Shawn boccheggia, con il suono di quel nome pronunciato così tante volte sgorga dalle sue labbra in un verso strozzato, quasi faticasse ad articolarne ogni lettera: è un soffio leggero, delicato e allo stesso tempo così forte da riecheggiarle dentro, fino in fondo all’anima.

“Perché sei qui? Dovresti essere su un aereo” le domanda, scandendo ogni sillaba con cautela, perché è palese che non riesce a credere di ritrovarsela lì in piedi di fronte a lui, e con una stretta al petto Angela sa benissimo per quale motivo: dopo tutte le persone che sono sparite dalla sua vita, Shawn si era già arreso alla prospettiva di ripetere l’esperienza proprio con lei. L’ha lasciata andare senza opporre resistenza, offrendole il suo cuore e con esso la possibilità di frantumarlo in mille pezzi. Angela sente già l’incombere delle lacrime, e ispira forte dalle narici per cercare di controllarsi: “Non ce l’ho fatta” dice con una lieve scrollata di spalle, gli occhi incatenati a quelli di Shawn mentre lui si alza lentamente dal divano e resta in piedi di fronte a lei, silenzioso e immobile come una statua. È così bello ed è così ingiusto il fatto che si stia sforzando di non correre verso di lui e stringerlo tra le braccia.

“Hai perso il volo?” le domanda in un soffio, e Angela trattiene l’impulso di ridere.

“No, Shawn. Non sono partita perché _non ho voluto_ ” dice piano, e quell’ultima parola ha l’effetto di uno sparo su Shawn, che trasalisce appena. Continua a guardarla e l’ombra di un sorriso gli attraversa i lineamenti del volto, che però resta ancora nascosto come il sole che gioca a sparire e riapparire dietro le nuvole.

Angela inspira profondamente e lo guarda, il cuore le martella così forte che sembra voler sgusciar via dal suo petto e di colpo tutto l’amore che prova per Shawn le si riversa addosso con la forza di un’onda. Lei lascia che questa sensazione l’attraversi, mentre avanza di qualche passo verso di lui dicendo: “Non voglio partire, Shawn. Non voglio lasciarti”

Shawn continua a non dire niente, e Angela lo vede deglutire con forza mentre con voce tremula inizia a dirle: “Ma t-tuo p-padre…”

“Mio padre mi ha fatto capire una cosa molto importante” gli dice, continuando ad avanzare nella sua direzione, “Una cosa su cui ho creduto di poter passare oltre…” s’interrompe, mentre un singhiozzo le squarcia il petto malgrado stavolta lei accolga il dolore con gioia, “E invece non ci riesco, Shawn. Non posso passare oltre al fatto che ti amo e che non voglio lasciarti per nessuna ragione al mondo”

Stavolta Shawn fa un passo deciso nella sua direzione, il viso congelato in un’espressione così carica di sentimenti da risultare indecifrabile, come una tavolozza su cui i colori si sono mischiati creando una tonalità mista e dalla mille sfumature, “Io…” prova a parlare, malgrado la voce risulti così incrinata da darle l’impressione che anche lui potrebbe crollare da un momento all’altro, “Credevo che volessi stare con tuo padre” esala infine, mentre una piccola lacrima gli percorre rapida la guancia sparendo sotto il mento.

Angela annuisce, sbattendo forte le palpebre e lasciando finalmente libero sfogo al pianto: “Lo voglio ancora, ma è sempre mio padre e in un modo o nell’altro avrò un’altra occasione per stare con lui… ma stare con te è un’opportunità che capita una sola volta nella vita” un altro singhiozzo le impedisce di continuare, ma Angela fa appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per affermare con decisione: “ _Tu_ capiti una sola volta nella vita, Shawn” allarga le braccia mormorando infine: “Sei l’amore della mia vita”

Il volto di Shawn si scioglie in un’espressione di felicità incredula, e altre lacrime prendono a scorrere sul suo viso mentre corre letteralmente verso Angela per poi avvolgerla fra le sue braccia.

Lei ci si aggrappa con tutta se stessa, inspirando forte il suo odore che sa di _casa_ e che l’accoglie come sempre insieme al calore familiare e avvolgente del suo corpo premuto contro il proprio.

Shawn si stacca da lei solo per premere la fronte contro la sua, il suo fiato le riscalda le labbra mentre quelle di lui si muovono appena: “Sei tornata per me”

“Sì, Shawn” sussurra Angela in risposta, circondandogli il viso con le mani e percorrendo con le dita ogni centimetro di pelle come a voler imprimere maggiormente nella sua memoria ogni tratto e piega, “Sono tornata per te”

Quando le dita di Angela indugiano sulla bocca di Shawn, lui le bacia i polpastrelli con delicatezza e devozione, accarezzandole l’altra mano premuta contro il suo petto: “Non sto sognando, vero?” le domanda, aggrottando lievemente la fronte e facendola ridere sommessamente.

“No, nessun sogno. È tutto vero” sussurra, sporgendo in avanti il viso e premendo le labbra sulle sue.

Lo bacia con attenzione e delicatezza, quasi volesse dargli il tempo di assimilare la situazione e, a poco a poco Shawn risponde al bacio approfondendo maggiormente il contatto fra le loro bocche. Si baciano come se avessero la capacità di rallentare il tempo, dilatando ogni secondo come uno scultore che modella il materiale conferendogli la forma che l’ispirazione gli suggerisce.

Il corpo di Angela sembra _rifiorire_ dentro quel bacio, che è come una ventata d’aria fresca che la riporta a respirare, a ricomporsi pezzo per pezzo attraverso il calore delle labbra di Shawn.

È Shawn il primo a staccarsi, ma solo per dirle a sua volta: “Anche tu sei l’amore della mia vita, Angela”

Lei gli sorride accarezzandogli il volto, e lui ricambia con lo stesso splendore luminoso che riserva soltanto per lei: “Ti avevo promesso che non ti avrei più fatto soffrire, e voglio mantenere la promessa… stavolta per entrambi. Non dobbiamo più soffrire”

“Mai più” le fa eco Shawn, premendo piano la bocca sulla sua per un altro bacio, “Non voglio più dirti addio, Angela”

“Nemmeno io” gli dice fra le lacrime, aggrappandosi a lui come se fosse una foglia in procinto di essere staccata dal proprio ramo, “Non voglio più dirti addio, Shawn… non voglio più farti soffrire”

“Non dobbiamo più soffrire, Angela… non se sappiamo che l’unica cosa che vogliamo è stare insieme”

La felicità ha questo sapore? Questa sensazione di luce e calore che rischia di farti sentire come se avessi delle gigantesche ali attaccate al corpo?

Se è così, Angela spera che duri per sempre.

E  le  basta guardare Shawn, il  s _uo_ Shawn, negli occhi per capire che anche lui prova lo stesso.

  


  


  


_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I’ll be there when the world stops turning_

_I’ll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

  


  


  


  


  


_**Fine** _


End file.
